


Sometimes It's All You Need

by GooeyHeat



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, it's short but it's something, takes place after cheating detective satori chapter 5 btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GooeyHeat/pseuds/GooeyHeat
Summary: Orin needs to be comforted.
Relationships: Kaenbyou Rin/Reiuji Utsuho
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Sometimes It's All You Need

**Author's Note:**

> For THShipWeek's prompt "comfort/care".
> 
> This takes place after Chapter 5 of the Cheating Detective Satori manga, but the basic idea is probably understandable if you haven't read it yet.
> 
> I thought this up a while back but the prompt got me to actually write it, even though it's very short anyway.

The halls of Chireiden, the Palace of the Earth Spirits, were wide, far wider than the lone, black, two-tailed cat that scurried through them. Almost silently, the cat passed through the main foyer, turned into the corridors branching off, and kept running until she reached a door. The door had a sign on it with a crude-yet-cute drawing of a smiling bird and a single word scrawled: "OKUU."

The door wasn't closed all the way, so the cat pushed her way in. Inside, sitting on the bed reading a book, was Utsuho "Okuu" Reiuji, her wings relaxed by her sides. The cat ran up and took a flying leap towards Okuu. Noticing the cat's entrance at the last moment, Okuu dropped her book as the cat landed in her arms. Smiling at first, Okuu's grin faded as she sensed the cat's mood. "Orin? What's wrong?"

Suddenly, the cat was gone. In its place, a red-haired girl with a dark green dress and cat ears on top of her head sat on Okuu's lap, hugging her tightly. Okuu quickly wrapped her arms around Orin, and realized by her sharp breaths that she was crying.

Being a living nuclear furnace, Okuu was always at least a little bit warm to the touch, which Orin had taken to like a cat to a radiator. Her breaths slowed down as she felt the warmth of the one she loved, holding her head to Okuu's chest.

After a few quiet minutes, Orin leaned back and looked Okuu in the face. Okuu noticed that her eyes were still red from the crying. Finally, Orin spoke.

"Oh, Okuu, it was awful! She was so mean to me, and talked badly about Lady Satori too!"

"What?" Okuu said, a slight bit of anger entering her voice. "Who? Who did this?"

Orin sniffled. "That horrible gap lady, Yukari Yakumo! She and her shikigami drove Lady Satori and I away from our investigation in the Netherworld!"

"That's awful!" Okuu's brow furrowed. "Do you need me to beat her up?"

Orin chuckled weakly, smiling for the first time since she entered the room. "No, that's okay, Okuu. Just... can you hold me a bit longer? I feel terrible..."

"Of course," Okuu replied with a smile. "Actually..."

"Hm?" Orin raised her eyebrows.

"Can we lay down together? I think it might be more comfortable."

"Of course!" Orin leaned up and kissed Okuu on the cheek before getting up from her lap. Okuu scrambled back on the bed and laid down on her side, making room for Orin, who quickly climbed into the bed. The two wrapped their arms around each other almost instantly. "I love you, Okuu..." Orin mumbled.

"I love you too," Okuu replied softly as the two snuggled close together.

Later that evening, Satori stuck her head into the room, looking for Orin. Upon seeing the two sleeping soundly together, she tiptoed to the bed, placed a light kiss on the sides of each of her pets' heads, and stepped out silently, letting them rest.


End file.
